In the Zone : An Ace Combat Story
by SWCipherZero
Summary: The Skully Islands, Phoenix Air Force Base. Home of a ragtag group of heroes and more VTOLs than anyone could've imagined. The people you know from AC2, AC5 and AC7 have ended up in a sad, sad, world, grounded for as long as they have been. That was all about to change and a story of Belkan witchcraft being used for good. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AC2 AC5 ACZ And AC7 CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Prologue

In the Zone : An Ace Combat Story

By SWCipherZero

A/N welcome to this "Mega story" I'm going to do in place of RoTCIS, I've abandoned that. The first 15 or so chapters will have no action at all.

Chapter 1 : Prologue

December 5th, 2020

Skully Islands, Usean Continent, Phoenix AFB, 4th Air Wing, Donet City, 00:00

I hate this place, It's full of memories I'd rather forget. Normally after a sentence like that, a certain track from a certain Anean Animation comes to mind. That's how depressing this place is. It's an IUN-PKF Foreign legion, full of aces from all over the world. The people on this base are mostly rookies, that's one reason I hate it, I don't want to speak about everything else.

That's when I was rudely interrupted in my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"_Lights out, Kenneth_," said the woman, "_The new recruits can't sleep._"

Oh yeah, I probably should've told you my name. Kenneth "Arrowhead" Herbert. That's right, I'm the brother of John "Slash" Herbert, Scarface Two.

"_Kenneth, I swear I will one day fire that Railgun at you._" The woman continued.

"All right, all right," I replied, "but sometimes you need to really calm down, CO McOnie."

"_You're awake? Can't sleep?_" She replied, with an audible shock.

"You know me too well," I replied, that was followed by the creaking of the door and it opening, "Hey! I didn't tell you t-"

"Neither can I," said my CO, Deanna McOnie. That's right, you heard me. The one responsible for the destruction of the Arsenal Bird Liberty. "Is it alright if I sleep here tonight?"

"You kNOw my answer." I replied, emphasizing the "no" in "know" of course, I was being sarcastic.

"Come on, damn it." That was her signature line. Immediately I rolled over and killed the lights, and that was that.

December 5th, 2020

Phoenix AFB, 11:00

No one here wakes up until about mid day, even the officers, because many people in here. Can't sleep. Not even our CO, McOnie can sleep half the time. Must be Lehmann. But no one talks about that. Mess Hall, Breakfast to 99% of us, Lunch to those 1% who don't give a crap. Behind me was my Older Brother's old man. "Kenneth, you remind me of myself when I was young." Said the Old man, that old geezer still flies his Su-35 that he used 21 years ago, yes that's Phoenix, Scarface One. He's not the only hero on the base. Kei Nagase, what happened to you, you return from a 7 year mission and end up joining the worst shithole airbase in the whole IUN. Blaze who'd probably attempt to tie up loose ends, just ran to his room and locked his door the day she showed up instead. Then, there's my sister, well actually she isn't my sister, she's the closest damn thing I've had to a sister though, so I just call her that. I didn't fly in the Lighthouse War because, well one, I knew that my Belkan witchcraft wouldn't help me. I'll explain that later. Two, She got shot down, no one knows how she survived. Well, I guess those who are uninformed need her name. Kelsey "Brownie" Fletcher. One hell of a lone wolf she is. However, the people I listed off, are the few who use non-VTOL/STOL aircraft. This base is called "My ass itches" Air Force Base for a reason. Harriers and F-35B's, that's 40% of the base, with the other 40% being carrier based. I get my food and sit down with the "Crew" as everyone calls us. I hear conversations, but it goes right through one ear and out the other. I don't say a thing.

Phoenix AFB, Hangar A, 12:00

"The sun, calming." I say to myself as I approach the largest hangar on the base, in which only 6 aircraft are inside the hangar with a capacity of 50 aircraft. "_The Arrow, eh?_" I hear a voice behind me. "Kei, why are you here?" I reply.

"Answer my question first, do you have any courtesy?"

"Yes, the CF-105's mine, and 2, yes, I do, now, why are you here?"

"I don't know, I just, want to fly."

"The Civilian sector is better for people like you, you know that."

Nagase smirks at my remark, something must be wrong with her head, that's what happens when you get drunk and end up getting wet, wild, and doing, dirty, dirty, things. It's a long story, but that day, the peace ceremonies. More like the Lighthouse celebration starring AWACS Long Caster's smoker. Worst of all, it wasn't even Blaze. It was some mechanic who had a limp and the Princess of Erusea. _Now, that's just disgusting to think about_ I think to myself.

"That day was weird to all of us, Avril…"

"_Don't speak of it, we all know what I saw, something must be wrong with you._"

"Kenneth, we all know what you did that day."

"_I said that we'd never speak about it, Jesus H. Christ Nagase._"

I then put on the earplugs and began tweaking the CF-105 "Arrow" to my specifications just in case Combat breaks out.

"You do like that thing, actually more like you _love_ that thing."

I blushed, Nagase was really messed up in the head. I didn't even understand it.

I just tuned out my ears and went to work.

A/N :

So, yeah, welcome to this story, if you couldn't tell this takes place and many things fans will probably lynch me for, so yeah.


	2. Night Butterfly

A/N : Two on release day! just a thing I'd do today

BGM : Night Butterfly, AC2

Chapter 2 : Night Butterfly

_Phoenix AFB, December 31st 2019, 22:30 _

Peace Ceremony flyovers weren't really my thing, but I guess I have to do them from time to time. The briefing had just finished.

"Arrow flight prepare for takeoff, good luck."

"Stop with the formalities, I'm the only one from this base going up."

It was true in fact, that I was the only one going up.

"Flaps check, Wing angle, check, Spooling Iroquois engines, prepare for afterburners"

_This is it, this thing's first take off in over 9 months._

"Afterburners, GO!"

CF-105 Arrow, Tail Number 203 started down the runway and was in the air not even 15 seconds later.

"Arrow Flight, Contact Donet Departure 122.5"

"Roger, Arrow Flight"

Due to this being a ceremonial flyover at Selatapura at probably the biggest new years celebration of all time, I had to follow a flight plan.

_Selatapura Harbor, December 31st, 2019, 23:55_

BGM : Aim High (Night Butterfly ver.) AC2

"Arrow Flight, altitude restrictions cancelled"  
"Roger, Arrow Flight"

It was time, Descend and prepare for maneuvres.

"Fuel Check, good. Everything is in order"

_Selatapura Harbor, December 31st, 2019, 23:59_

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

It was time, January 1st 2020 had arrived.

"Arrowhead, breaking."

"Strider 4, Don't do anything stupid this time."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, _Those Guys_ were here too. Of Course I would be in the rear and then break towards the end in a "Air Show" Style maneuvre, of course spotlights were set up so those people on the ground could see the planes.

"Strider 1, breaking, Arrowhead, stay in Formation dammit."

Trigger, that guy ticks me off sometimes. Strider Squadron's F-15C's couldn't keep up with the Arrow in a straight line with Afterburners, I had trouble staying in formation.

"Arrowhead, Roger, mind getting them out of the way, We're litera-"

"That's Somethin'"

_Oh, Strider 4_, Anytime Trigger pulled some fancy maneuver, those exact lines would happen. It was just like the Missile Alerts back in the day. God, I don't want to hear those again.

"Strider 4, Maintain Radio Silence at this point, Arrowhead, alright, prepare for Dart maneuver."

I was hiding in the middle of the squadron's formation, with your local neighborhood AWACS up there blasting songs through the radio during the Air Show. Some AWACS named "Sky Eye" was providing coverage since their usual AWACS literally provided food for _everyone _and I mean everyone.

BGM : Magic Spear I, AC7

"DART, NOW!"  
Darting out from under Strider Squadron, full Afterburners in effect, Pulling up and skimming the water, before intentionally climbing without afterburners for a Cobra maneuver.

"Strider 1, you might have some competition at this point."

"Shut up. it's just a miracle machine."

"Prepare for Inversion"

"Invert."

BGM : Magic Spear II

Strider Squadron Inverted while I was doing the Cobra maneuver.

"Arrowhead, Looping."

Afterburners on full power, Looping before Inverting immediately after the Loop.

"Clear."

"Time's up, Party's over, get on the ground."

"Roger."

_Present Day_

The rest of what happened is not important. I don't event want to speak of it.

A/N : Yes, the ceremonies, mentioned in the last chapter.

Next Chapter will be more base antics.


	3. New Recruits

**A/N : So it's time for more "Base Antics" as I call them.**

_Chapter 3 : New Recruits_

_December 5th, 2020._

_Phoenix AFB, Hangar A, 15:00_

Everyone on this base has lost their way in one way or another. They aren't who they once were. It's been like that forever. I used to be someone normal, not the killing machine I am now. Phoenix wasn't a senile murderer. I can't describe what Blaze has turned into. Nagase, on the other hand, is literally Insane. I guess that's what happens when you're up in space for 7 years.

"Just tweak the gear slightly, there." I said to myself, when I heard the familiar sounds of engines.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to see who these new recruits are." continuing my rambling.

_Phoenix AFB, Taxiway Alpha, 15:02_

"Well would you look at that" said Paul "Techno" Oakenfold, one of the VTOL guys, his Harrier is outfitted to hover for long periods of time. I noticed the F-22A Raptor leading the formation, it had the three claws on it's tail.

"_I wonder why they got sent here_" I mumble to myself.

"I heard that, Dumbass." Oh great, it just so happens to be the same god damn Osean Mechanic that caused many of us to be sent here in the first place.

"Someone's going to get kicked in the leg if you keep that up, Avril." Said one of the STOL guys from Hangar B, or the "Hangar with bad memories" as all it holds are F/A-18A's B's and F's.

"Start talking trash and you won't get your keep for the day."

Needless to say, I tuned out from all this stupid noise from Avril Mead's sudden arrival and turned to face the landing craft.

The first one down was the F-22A, I knew that guy alright, Dart Maneuver my ass.

Next was an F-15C, with an insignia that I didn't understand.

Which was followed by two more F-15C's.

"That's Strider Squadron alright."

"What did they do to get sent here I wonder?"

It was bursting out into talking.

Hangar A's doors opened, _This is just great, now they are going to be in my barracks. _I thought to myself.

It didn't matter at this rate. Only memories from the hell that was January 1st came back. The guitars, The people, The disgusting things I saw.

_Phoenix AFB, Hangar A, 16:30_

"Captain Kenneth Herbert, Callsign "Arrowhead"," I said as we began introductions, "You guys listen to me as long as you're based in Hangar A."

"Major Timothy Shaw, Callsign "Trigger", Yep, I'm that guy."

"Captain Eugene Ross, Callsign "Count"-" Count was rudely interrupted by Hysteric laughter. I even let out a Chuckle myself.

"Captain Marcus Hartmann, Callsign "Jaeger" and my Son, Erich."

"Can you actually wait to tell your son about this, Marcus?" replied Count. Everyone in the Hangar, and I mean everyone just started laughing.

"and finally, Your rank, name and Callsign, miss?" I said.

"First Lieutenant, Lyn Davies, Callsign "Huxian"" was all Huxian replied with.

"Now that everyone has gotten to know eachother, I guess the mess hall is where we should go." I finished with.

_Phoenix AFB, Mess Hall, 17:00_

"Wow, that actually happened?" Everyone replied to a story about the January 1st Party told by none other than Major Kei Nagase. Of course, I was the only one sane enough in the whole "Crew" to actually give orders.

"Hey, Trigger, you look like you've seen a ghost." I said breaking the talk and innuendos. He didn't reply.

"I guess I should've told you this during introductions," I began, "Yes, that's the former Golem 2, Kelsey "Brownie" Fletcher, To be honest, no one knows how she survived, She won't tell us." I finished.

"I understand why, I was there," Said Trigger, Trying to hold back tears. "I-I-"

"You don't have to go back, I know more than anyone here what It's like to think you've lost someone." I interrupted.

"It's alright." Replied Huxian, "He just has to process things."

After that, he got up and went to the barracks. Probably to get some shut-eye.

"So, now that _he's _gone, I guess it's time to get back to lively chatting."

That's how dinner went on, It was mostly pointless stuff. Nothing you need to know, half of it was jokes towards Kei. Normally I won't talk about why. But I guess, I'll have to go through with it now. After the landing at Selatapura on the day, The Party was in full swing, pretty much everyone was there. I was going to be there overnight so I went to get some shut-eye. Needless to say I ended up walking into a room in which Kei, Avril and that Princess we're doing unspeakable things.  
Needless to say, two of them ended up on this base after they lost their minds.

I then got up and went back to my barracks.

"G'night, McOnie." I said to my CO who was still up.

**A/N : So this is why I'm going to get lynched by the community, also this story isn't meant to tie up loose ends from AC7. I'm doing this because I like the characters and want to create some cool things. which you won't see for a while.**

**Please R&R and if you have suggestions for the Aircraft Blaze, Nagase and Brownie should fly in this series, shoot me a PM.**


	4. Nightmare

**A/N : It's Time for a chapter.**

_Chapter 4 : Nightmare_

_Phoenix AFB, Date Unknown, Time unknown_

_"SCRAMBLE, SCRAMBLE, SCRAMBLE"_

Those were the only words out of the whole base, being forced to scramble.

"Get those birds in the sky, we're sitting ducks down here!"

It was a nightmare.

"All squadrons linked to Long Caster"

"Strider Squadron get up there!"

All the VTOLs were outta there in 5 minutes. Now it was time.

"Strider 5, You are go for takeoff, Good luck out there!"

"Altitude restrictions lifted."

_Skully Islands, Unknown Date, Unknown Time_

I gripped the stick of my CF-105 Arrow, in formation with the F-15's and the F-22A of "Three Strikes" it was going to be hell, if they QRA'd us. The two F-14D Super Tomcats beside Strider were Razgriz Squadron. Scarface Squadron had a Su-35 and a Harrier, Tail Number 032.

"BOGEYS, DEAD SIX"

"Strider 5, FOX 3!"

There were 20 Tu-22M Backfire Bombers, with escorts of everything from MiG-21's to F-14's of unknown model, they looked strangely off.

"Splash two Backfires."  
"Strider 1, Fox 2, Splash two."

"Strider 2, Fox 3!"

"Razgriz 2, Fox 3"

"Strider 5, guns."

I began darting out from under the Fishbeds, sweating, Releasing safety, showing that my Pitot Tube was in fact a 30mm Machine Gun.

"Hippie Ki yay, Motherfucker" I said as one of the Fishbeds burst into flames, no chute.

I proceeded to hunt down the other two Fishbeds, Shooting their engines until they exploded. my 7.5mm and 30mm machine guns wailing.

"Strider 5, Splash Four."

"ATTENTION, MULTIPLE BOGEYS APPROACHING AT HIGH SPEED, F-14'S!"

"Easy!"

"GIRARD IS DOWN!"

"SO IS T-BAG!"

I began sweating, these guys were good, very good.

"Sephiroth 1, Splash 2" said the lead fighter, It was a female voice.

I began sweating, Holding my stick. I couldn't fathom an F-14 moving that quickly.

"Strider 5, Dart." I said

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND, ASSHOLES!" I said as I tore one of the F-14's to pieces.

"You've yee'd your last haw." I continued. Tearing another F-14's to pieces.

"STRIDER 4, MISSILE!"

"BREAK, BREAK!"

Strider 4 was hit, Huxian didn't eject.

"Sephiroth 1, Sephiroth 3 and 4 are down, leave the Arrow to me."  
"ROGER!"

_You've done it_ _now_

I gripped my flight stick, climbing.

"Yippie ki yay, motherfucker."

"STRIDER 5, FOX 2!"

"You've made a grave mistake"

Time stopped, The F-14 pulled a Cobra maneuver. an F-14 couldn't do that. Was this belkan witchcraft.

An explosion rocketed.

_December 6th, 2020_

_Phoenix AFB, 07:32_

My breathing was heavy, I was sweating

"It-It." I said.

I suddenly felt an arm touch my shoulder.

"You a'ight?"

It was Huxian.

"I-I just had a nightmare." I said.

"Tell me what happened."

"I was intercepting bombers, Then a squadron of 4 F-14s showed up, shooting down Girard and T-Bag," I started, I would leave out the part of her getting shot down, "I shot down two of them, before the lead showed up, Did a Cobra, and then an explosion." I stuttered throughout the whole thing.

"Seems like somethin'" She replied.

"I can't sleep." I then said.

"Can't get up either."

"Talk to me, I'll see what I can do." She then replied.

_Phoenix AFB, 11:00_

I was once again in the Mess hall, from this day forward I would be assigned to Strider Squadron. I would be Strider 5.

"That nightmare Huxian told me about, seems oddly specific," Trigger started, "You said you could hear enemy radio chatter?"

"Yes, The F-14 Squadron Leader was Female." I replied. Trigger then Shuddered.

"What was it's color?" He then replied, he was oddly forceful about it.

"Camouflaged, it was an odd color for an F-14." I then replied.

"That bitch survived, I don't believe it," Trigger started. "During Operation Two Pair, I shot down an F-14 Ace, Sophie Andre," he Continued, "She was known for her out of this world maneuvers." he Finished.

"Should I tell the CO?" I replied.

"No." He replied.

"Count, we need to do some Full Band style Intel-gathering." He replied to Count.

He then got up. along with Count, they were headed to, THE RADIO ROOM? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS.

I finished my Breakfast and ran to the Hangar, I needed to do some modifications.

_Phoenix AFB, Hangar A, 11:07_

I arrived at Hangar A, to be surprised that Someone was tinkering with my Arrow.

"How long has it been since this thing has flown?" She said, it was obviously directed at me. Usually, the Hangar would be deserted at this hour. But that Osean mechanic, Avril Mead was there, working on my Arrow.

"6 months or so, now get your hands off my aircraft!" I shouted.

"Dumbass, you don't know how much stress you've put this thing through," She replied, "It needs an engine upgrade, lucky for you, I already gave it the ol' magic touch."

She was right, The _Iroquois _engines looked brand new.

"Why are you working on the Arrow out of all the aircraft here?" I replied.

"It's a unique piece, I checked the Pitot Tube, it's clogged, Can't free it though." she then replied.

"Heh, about that, That's actually a 30mm machine gun from an A-10." I replied.

"What kind of Dumbass would fit that to a fighter?" She asked a rhetorical question.

"The project heads, that's who, it was experimental but Combat ready the whole time." I replied.

"That was a rhetorical question, Dumbass." she chuckled, I chuckled even.

"I know." I then replied. I guess I didn't have to modify the Arrow after all, since it was already done for me.

"I heard you had a nightmare, That's why I'm working on this thing." She said.

"Rumors spread like flies, No one expects the Skully Islands Insurrection." I then replied.

"_Funny_." She replied sarcastically.

I spent the next 4 or so hours talking about war experiences with her, she wasn't as cold as first impressions would show.

**A/N : so, I just stole AC:AH's opening mission, Are those F-14's real? Will that happen? You can only wait and see.**


	5. Repairs

**A/N : R&R not much else to say, really.**

_Chapter 5 : Repairs_

_December 6th, 2020, Phoenix AFB, 17:30_

Dinner, Normally I'd eat in the mess, but there was something, _off_ with me today. So after the last five or so hours talking with Avril, She'd seen a lot of shit. More than I have, at least during the "Free Erusea" uprising of 2014. I shot down 700 fighters, I killed too many to count. Those poor guys in the EA-6B Prowlers, didn't stand a chance.

I'd gotten us two meals from the Mess and walked over to Hangar A. I just told everyone the Arrow needed tweaking. Even if that wasn't the real reason I was going there.

"Hey, dumbass." The familiar voice rang out to me once again, for December, it was warm. The Skully Islands were known for the heat in December, today was no exception.

"It's fucking hot out here, you sure you don't want to eat in the mess?" I replied.

"No, It's not where I want to be." She replied to me.

"You've seen some shit, and you look very tired," She continued, "You shouldn't have worked yourself that much."

"Says the one with a permanent limp" I replied, followed by a chuckle.

It certainly wasn't the most practical place to be eating. That was for sure, but in the sunlight, looking towards the sunset. It was beautiful. I was turning red in the face.

"If only it was, Dark Blue" she said, before glancing towards me.

"Dumbass, I should've known," She then said, "You like me, don't you?"

I couldn't deny that Avril Mead, the Scrap Queen was hot. Sometimes, I thought that she wanted every damn guy on this base to fawn over her, some of the girls even straight up admitted they were crushing on her.

But me liking her? That was, a stretch to say the least. But then again, I was feeling, off. I guess that's what I was feeling.

"There's no way out of it, is there," I said, "I guess I do."

"I could see it in your eyes, I guess 5 hours and explaining some of the shit I've seen, does get guys to notice you." She said.

"Nah, that's just me." I replied, chuckling.

She then got up and went to the Hangar door controls, slowly. The Hangar then began to shut. I'd also be killed for saying this, but our base was fitted with the worst Air conditioning in Hangars.

"Here, take this air mattress, I'm sleeping here tonight." She said, handing me the Air Mattress.

"If you're going to as me that question, I guess I have no choice, because All the doors are locked." I replied.

"You'd better believe it, fool." She replied to me.

"So, I thought you liked Trigger?" I then asked.

"He can be in his damn shell, sometimes, I couldn't bring myself to like him anyways." She then replied.

"He's also a dumbass." I replied, getting a chuckle.

We were already starting to sweat at this point. She was wearing the same damn thing as always. The black tank top and orange pants. The pants I understood, she couldn't take off the leg brace, which was to help her mobility on her broken leg, it will never fully recover. She was also showing a tiny bit of her tanned skin. I could see the Sweat.

"You closed the doors on purp-" I was then shut up after we'd locked eyes for 5 minutes straight. She went straight for the kill shot, our lips locked.

"To answer your question, I did," She said, "and, I'm warm." She said, Time stopped, she slowly pulled her tank top up, revealing her breasts, she was biting her lip, with her face somewhat smudged.

I guess I stared for a bit.

"_Enjoying the View, dumbass?_" She then said.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?" I said, before moving in for a kill shot of my own.

"Yeah." She whispered.

We didn't do the dirty. That would've ruined it. But it was beautiful anyways.

_December 7th, 2020, 09:00_

I woke up, we literally were still embracing when we woke up. This is the first time I'd actually fallen in love with a fellow base member. My instructor said that love would cloud your decision making. That didn't matter now. I was truly in love. That's my psyche.

**A/N : There's some fluff for you dirty, dirty, Clowns, my inspiration from this was from some art, I won't share exactly what it is. But yes, Avril is going to end up with Kenneth, this will have some interesting implications.**


	6. Skully Islands Patrol

**A/N : So from now on, expect the chapter to have "recommended" BGM**

**Briefing music : Operation (Ace Combat 04)**

**Debriefing Music : Echo (Ace Combat 04)**

**(*) : Temptation from Area 88**

_Chapter 6 : Skully Islands Patrol_

_December 7th, 2020_

_Phoenix AFB, 13:00, Briefing room_

After the night of finding myself in the Hangar, the briefing room was filled to the brim. My C/O didn't do the briefings, instead we had a Briefing officer.

"AWACS Sky Eye of TFS-118 has reported an incursion of Tu-22M's of unknown origin, we are to patrol the area, if anything appears, either try and get it to land or shoot them down." said the Briefing officer

"The squadrons on this base that are patrolling, are TFS-205 "Skully Crossbones" of Kelsey "Brownie" Fletcher and Clarence Ross, TFS-117 "Scarface", TFS-001 "Razgriz" and TFS-312 "Strider"," said the briefing officer, "You will be patrolling the area just off the coast of Donet City, that is all, dismissed."

We all got up and went to the hangars.

_Phoenix AFB, 13:05, Hangar A_

The force make up for today was TFS-205, Brownie would take the lead in her F-8 Crusader with Clarence "Corsair" Ross tailing in an A-7 Corsair. TFS-117 would have it's usual 3 plane makeup, Scarface One leading in his Su-35, The Harrier of "032" in behind, followed by Scarface Three, Kei "Edge" Nagase, the cousin of the other Nagase, in a A-4 Skyhawk. TFS-001 would have two F-14A Tomcats, with "Blaze" leading and Nagase in behind. Finally TFS-312, which would have the F-22A of Trigger leading, followed by the F-15C's of Count and Jaeger, with Huxian in a new F-15J carrying the old ISAF scheme. I would be the final in Strider Squadron, as Strider 5, however I would not be in exact formation, instead covering the Tails of Razgriz. We would be covered by the EA-6B Prowlers of VMA-22 the "Donet Defenders" this patrol would be a long one, I climbed into my CF-105 Arrow, and began to taxi (*).

_Phoenix AFB, 13:10_

"Strider Squadron, you're clear for takeoff, linked to Long Caster"

I then began to haul down the runway at Full afterburners, Followed by the F-15's and the F-22A.

"Razgriz, Launch"

The F-14A's took off behind us immediately.

"Scarface, Runway is Clear" Scarface Squadron took off behind them.

"Crossbones, Clear for Launch"

All squadrons then launched, the F-8 and A-7 looking out of place with all the much more Modern fighters.

I began to turn towards to patrol area, then Strider 1 chimed in.

"I got some intel on that squadron, it's real, it's called Sephiroth Squadron, they fly F-14's, but that's about it, I can't specify the Variant" he said.

"Strider 5, roger that, be prepared if they show up."

My nightmare squadron, was in fact, real. However, they flew F-14's why is it so secretive on what variant it is?

_Donet City, 13:20_

We arrived at Donet City, relatively on time.

"Long Caster, keep your eyes peeled for Incursions" Trigger said, "We don't want Combat today."

It was true we didn't want Combat, but considering that the Arrow was now at it's most effective, I wouldn't mind shooting some Bogeys down.

"This is "Death Jester" of the Donet Defenders, I'm carrying Anti-Air Missiles, Defender 5 is carrying the Jammers." Said Death Jester, Defender 1, from his EA-6B Prowler.

"Strider 1 copies, Defender 1" Trigger replied.

We circled for some time.

"All Squadrons, we have an incursion, 10 Blips, looks like Fishbeds." Long Caster said.

"Strider and Razgriz, break, Defenders, follow us."

"Scarface will join up for Cover."

We all turned left out towards the Fishbeds, Strider 1 then contacted.

"Aircraft of Unknown origin, you are violating IUN airspace, turn back immediately."

I noticed the Fishbeds, they had no emblems, and wore the Grey of the Osean Fishbeds, however they also had two Camoflauged Fishbeds and a Red/White one tailing.

"THEY HAVE A LOCK ON YOU, SCARFACE TWO!"

"Strider Squadron, Engage!"

I circled around under the Grey Fishbeds,

"Strider 5, Fox 2" I shot two Sidewinders into the Rear Engines of them. Both exploding into balls of flame.

"That Arrow just took down our two Leads!"

"That's insane, I got a Crusader on me!"

The Crusader was moving un-humanlike, it was insane how maneuverable that thing was.

"Brownie, Guns."

She tore right into the Camoflauged Fishbed, it's canopy was blood red.

"Corsair, Fox 3."

The A-7 Tore through the other one with a single well placed shot from Point blank range, it was insane.

"Strider 5, I got the leader"

I tailed the Red MiG, it dodged many of my standard missile,

"Fox 2!"

I dodged it's missiles and darted downwards, opening the Pitot tube, revealing the GAU-8 "Avenger" Cannon.

"Strider 5, Guns"

I gripped the stick and tore through the Fishbed, It was literally in half from my fire.

"Strider 5, Splash One."

That was my second kill, Only 6 Fishbeds.

"2 More Incursion groups, looks like they called in reinforcements!" said Long Caster

"Crossbones will take one, Scarface will take the other."

Both squadrons then disengaged to take on the two new squadrons, which were a mix of F-104C Starfighters and A-6 Intruders.

"Strider 1, Fox 3"

4 Fishbeds then dissapeared from Radar.

"Repo 3, we've lost almost all of our squadron, we need back-"

I then tore through another Fishbed with the GAU-8, 3rd kill of this battle.

"Corsair, Guns"

The A-7 then proceeded to tear through one of the new Incursions an A-6 Intruder.

"Edge, Fox 2"

The Skyhawk of Edge tore through one of the F-104C's

"032, Hovering"

I don't know what "032" planned on doing but he was a target.

"032, Pickle"

That was his signature style, dropping Unguided bombs on anyone unlucky enough to get into a dogfight with him. that F-104C burst into flames.

I rushed over to the Intruders, while Strider 1 and 2, went for the Starfighters.

"032, Guns"

He just tore through another one, and he was Hovering.

"Razgriz 2, Fox 1"

One of the Starfighters was then gone.

"THESE GUYS ARE INSANE, I CAN'T SHAKE THIS CORSAIR!"

Another Intruder burst into flames with the Canopy being Blood red, Corsair shot him.

"Brownie, guns"

That Intruder was gone.

"Last one, Splash One" Said Corsair.

"Crossbones, RTB, the Starfighters are almost gone" said Long Caster

"Serve those Starfighters an Oven, There's only two more."

"Strider 5, Firing QAAMs"

I locked onto one, fired it, followed by the other one.

Both were toasted within seconds.

"Strider 5, Splash two."

It was over.

"All Squadrons, RTB, This is Sky Eye of TFS-118 Mobius, we'll carry on from here."

"Roger, RTB."

"Vector 280, let's go home"

_Phoenix AFB, Debriefing room_

"The Bogeys encountered Near Donet City attacked, we still don't know they're Origin, other than the fact that they attacked IUN Fighters, they were Recon fighters, All squadrons of Phoenix AFB are to be on Red alert from today onwards, that is all, Dismissed."

I walked out of the debriefing, it was late, I went to my bunk and went to sleep.

**A/N : So, Interesting Chapter, I'd like to thank those on Discord for requesting the F-8 Crusader and A-7 Corsair II for the Squadron Brownie is in, Razgriz Squadron will be getting something different, but it Will be a while until then.**

**R&R as usual.**


	7. Straight into Hell

**A/N : Two Chapters in a day to start March Break!**

**BGM :**

**Briefing : Operation (AC04)**

**(*) : Dr. Stephen Baysted - Techno**

**(**) : Barthezz - On the Move (Original Mix)**

**Debriefing : Echo (AC04)**

_Chapter 7 : Straight into Hell_

_December 8th, 2020_

_Phoenix AFB, 05:00_

"All fighters, Scramble, we got Bogeys!"

Night, Cold as it, looks like we pissed off whoever was entering our territory.

I gripped my flight stick in anticipation, Preparing to start the Afterburners.

"VTOLs, get topside! Now!" The base was in a rush, everyone was going up.

"Strider Squadron, Clear for Takeoff!"

We knew we were headed straight into hell, and I mean, Straight into Hell.

I took off, wheels up, It looked exactly like the Nightmare in the sky.

I knew what was going to happen.

"All Squadrons, I'll be issuing an Emergency Briefing!" Blared Long Caster.

"An Incursion was reported, 20 Tu-22M Backfire Bombers are headed this way!"

"They have Escorts, Fishbeds, Starfighters and Tomcats"

"Destroy this Threat!"

_Coast, Skully Islands (*)_

It was cold, Sirens blaring down on the Ground.

"Tally on the Backfires!"

"All Squadrons, Pick one and Engage!" Yelled our Flight Lead, Strider 1.

I rushed to a Backfire, wasting no time and firing the EML Railgun attached to my Arrow.

"Strider 5, Splash One!"

The Crusader and Corsair of Brownie and Corsair took out a group of Starfighters and Fishbeds, followed by a Backfire.

"032, Pickle"

3 down, 17 to go.

The skies lit in a red firey mist, I shot my Cannons into many Fishbeds, EML also launching projectiles

"Strider 5, Splash 6."

"THAT'S SOMETHIN'" Huxian yelled, after seeing my incredible combo.

"Razgriz 2, Guns!"

6 down, 14 to go.

I was sweating, I almost knew what was coming.

"Strider 5, Dart!"

I darted, revealing my GAU-8 in the Pitot Tube.

I shot a Fishbed in Half, before targetting a Backfire's payload bay, Exploding in a Violent Red blaze.

"Strider 1, Fox 2!"

That poor Tomcat, never stood a chance.

"Strider 2, Fox 3!"

Enemies were getting blown to pieces, it was only a short time after.

_Coast, Skully Islands, 07:30_

"Roger, all enemy Incursions have been destroyed."

It took two and a half hours, to destroy all the enemies. (**)

"All Squadrons, Incursion detected, 5 Aircraft approaching at High Speed!"

"ALL SQUADRONS, BREAK!"

"Sephiroth 1, FOX 3!"

Everything Erupted in a dogfight from then on.

Both Girard and T-Bag were down.

"Strider 4, BREAK OFF!" I yelled.

"Why?" Huxian Replied.

"Because I said so!"

"Strider 4, RTB." Long Caster backed me up.

_Here they come_ I thought to myself, the Sweat reeling.

Two Tomcats came into my view, Aggressor Camo.

"Strider 5, Railgun!"

One of the Tomcats burst into a million pieces from that one shot, I got into a fierce dogfight with the F-14.

"Sephiroth 4, This is Sephiroth 1, break off!"

I could see in the distance, that the lead aircraft was picking at the edges.

"THREE STRIKES ON THE F-22A!"

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT, NOW!"

"Sephiroth Squadron, calm down!"

I then darted.

"Hippie Ki yay, motherfucker!" I yelled as the GAU-8 tore through the Tomcat.

"How are these things so damn maneuverable!"

I lined up a shot on the leader.

"The Arrow's mine, do not interfere!"

It pulled the Cobra, as expected, so I countered.

"What!?"

I launched a missile to it, but it was redirected to one of the other planes.

"Sephiroth Squadron, disengage!"

Damn cowards.

"Bogeys are retreating!"

Who was attacking us, and why?

I didn't know, no one did.

"All squadrons, disengage and RTB."

_Phoenix AFB, 12:00_

"Strider Squadron, cleared to land!"

We were home, it didn't matter why they attacked, but my total kill count was 800 now.

Debriefing happened in the planes.

"The bogeys seem to be of unknown origin, like they don't want us to know who they are, The F-14's have been identified as the new E model, a super maneuverable variant of the F-14, Also, it appears that forces stationed on the Osean continent have mysteriously gone silent, we are currently investigating."

I got out of the Arrow.

"Why did you tell Huxian to break off!" Trigger said to me in the Chaos.

"We've gone straight into Hell," I said, reciting the Battle and my Nightmare, "It happened in my Nightmare."

"I'm your squadron leader, However seeing how you performed, I'll let bossing around my squad go, _this time_." He stomped off in a rage.

"He doesn't like when people call off his Squadron," Count said to me, "Don't get on his nerves."

It didn't matter, I saved her life, and that was that.

Why did I do that?

Why did I protest to protect her?

_Shit._

I've fallen in love, again, haven't I?

**A/N : The war that's just popped off, will be explained in the next chapter in more detail, you'll also see some Lamenting from Kenneth.**


	8. Closure

**A/N : It's Exposition Chapter Time!**

**Recommended BGM : Closure (Ace Combat 5)**

_Chapter 8 : Closure_

_Phoenix AFB, December 9th, 2020, 09:00_

What a poor soul. Almost dying from the orange-wingtipped beast. Brownie can't fly anything newer than a Tomcat at this point, PTSD can be a bitch.

"You know, it's better like that, Death can be a scary thought." That's what I said to comfort her after the hell that was losing the things she cared about.

Now there's another war, We know who we're fighting against, a coalition of Nations, all simultaneously pulling Coup d'etat's. It sounds like something only those Belkan cowards could pull off, but Belka isn't behind it, even many of the most decorated Osean units became our enemies.

I'd listen to the sound of the instruments related to the raid on the Yering Mines, named "Closure" in this situation.

Everything can change, in one snap. This base, was the frontline against the usurped nations of the former IUN-PKF. Everything had gone to hell.

Hell can't describe what I'm in for, falling in love with two people? What the Fuck is wrong with me!?

Questions I can't help but lament for the rest of my time here. I would just go on forever.

"You've made a grave mistake, Kenneth" Trigger said to me, after I told him why I called off Huxian.

How Far is paradise?

How far am I?

Will I be stuck here forever?

Questions I shouldn't ask. But I do anyways.

I'd lost everything in 2005. Everything I'd fought for, and I've been on this base since 2009 now.

I'd want something better. But I'll never get that.

"Cheer up, You can't do anything about what your heart longs for." I was prepared for an earful of insults from Count, he's going to hate me. But even I don't understand who I am these days. Huxian understood that more than anyone here.

"I know, It's jus-"

"You don't need to talk about it."

Why am I here?

Why am I suffering?

Why is this world just gone into a full blown global war because someone didn't agree with policies?

Most of all, What am I fighting for?

I ask these questions continously, repeating them over and over to myself.

"Maybe it's better if you understand who you are, stop overworking yourself, I know it's hard."

Why was she comforting me?

At this point, it felt like everything was one big lie, like everything was going to fall apart.

"Here, take a look at this."

It was a newspaper.

The headline read "Leasath on the retreat in war against Aurelia"

It was a heroic comeback that even ISAF would be proud of.

"There are things to be proud of in this messed up world."

I gazed at a picture of an F-22.

I zoned out after that.

_Phoenix AFB, 11:00_

"Ah, hell, lost another one!"

Sometimes when you needed to calm down, you could just go to the Club and swarm everyone in a game of complete and utter strategic decisions. It was, after all, what I was good at.

"Oh, Come on!"

It's satisfying to be schooling people. This game, was between me, Trigger, Brownie and Avril.

While the other table next to us, was getting destroyed by Nagase, somehow.

It was a tournament to see who would be the "King of Strategy" at this point.

I zoned into the map at the halfway point.

"It's time!"

My strategic Swarm of Air Units destroyed the remaining resistance in all areas.

I'd, not surprisingly, won, 200-0.

The finals were shaping up to be interesting.

However, I'm not going to go into it, I'd won the finals.

I was the King of Strategy.

At least it made me feel good, but that didn't matter.

**A/N : Shorter Chapter than usual, but I needed the shorter exposition chapter.**


End file.
